Vendetta
by Yuki Miyasawa
Summary: Solo un experimento. Una maquina asesina, fui creada para exterminar a los humanos y para que mi Raza tomara el control de este mundo; en 3 años mas, naceran bebes como yo, y no podras vivir en paz en ningun lugar...Sasuke-Kun, perdoname.
1. Introducción

''**Vendetta''**

¡¡Hola!! Nuevo Fic, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como la otra.

Gracias por todo su apoyo para seguir con ''Dulce Locura'', así que este FanFiction va dedicado a todos los queridos lectores que se tomaron el tiempo de esperar tanto por los Capítulos del otro Fic.

**O.o.o.O Introducción O.o.o.O**

Sakura es un extraño ser que a simple vista parece ser una persona normal, pero esconde un oscuro secreto a todos sus amigos. Ella es un experimento genético, creado con el fin de asesinar a todo ser que se interfiera en los planes de su creador, el Doctor Sarutobi. Sakura sufre falta de memoria, a causa de una pelea en las instalaciones subterráneas de GCM, la pelirrosa escapa de aquella ''Cárcel'' como solía llamarle, y así comenzar una nueva vida en Konoha.

Su suerte no duró, ya que Sarutobi no tardo mucho en encontrarla, así Sakura permanece prófuga de GCM hasta hoy, la pregunta es: ¿Sakura lograra escapar de tal futuro infernal?


	2. 7

**Capitulo 1: ''7''**

¡¡Rápido, se esta escapando!!-Gritaba un oficial armado siguiendo con cautela a la chica.

¡No seas tan imprudente, ella es capaz de matarte y lo sabes bien!-Replico su compañero que se adelantaba para inspeccionar el lugar.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Fue una locura haber creado a esa chica, de haber pensado que todo esto pasaría, Sarutobi se hubiera quedado con sus ''10 Pecados''; pero no. El quería más y más poder, ''Solo uno más'' era lo que decía siempre. No le basto con crear una Organización de asesinos rango S, si no quería crear a la criatura más peligrosa, malvada y atemorizante, aún con más sed de sangre que ''Akatsuki'', una de las sientas Organizaciones dentro de la empresa GCM.

Se escuchaban pasos a unos cuantos metros del lugar, disparos y espadas chocando; definitivamente ''7º'' era la creación más peligrosa de Sarutobi, y para el era todo un éxito.

Ten cuidado-Dijo el oficial advirtiéndole a su compañero que se adelantaba hasta el pasillo en donde se escuchaban los disparos.

Lo tendré-Afirmo este con inseguridad, adentrándose en los oscuros pasillos; temiendo encontrarse con ''7º''.

Estaba todo oscuro. Cables de electricidad cortados, uniformados muertos, tirados por todos lados y con un gran charco de sangre alrededor de cada uno y vidrios rotos.

Corte limpio, disparo en lugares vitales-Revisaba el valiente oficial el cuerpo de un científico-Es un verdadero asesino.

Y sigues tú-Hablo la chica fríamente apuntando con un arma al hombre.

No me mates-Logro articular este, ya que con la inseguridad y el miedo poco se puede hacer.

Déjame pensarlo…No-Dijo la pelirrosa disparando el arma y dándole en la frente, causándole una muerte instantánea.

En la oscuridad se escuchaban aplausos. La silueta de un hombre mayor se dejo ver gracias a la luz de la luna, era Sarutobi.

Felicidades, pasaste la prueba-Dijo el hombre acercándose a ''7º''.

¿Prueba?-Repitió la chica confundida.

Te estaba poniendo a prueba; para ver si eras capaz de asesinar a 100 uniformados, y al parecer lo hiciste-Explico Sarutobi cruzándose de brazos.

Tienes un gran potencial…Sakura-Dijo el científico con una sonrisa.

Sakura…-Dijo la chica mirando el suelo.

Ese es tu nombre desde ahora-Dijo Sarutobi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sakura.

Entiendo-Dijo Sakura mirando a Sarutobi fijamente a los ojos.

Imbécil-Dijo Sakura con odio.

¡Solo me creaste para matar ¡¿No es cierto?! No te importa nada en lo absoluto!-Grito Sakura sacando la katana que tenia guardada.

No lo hagas Sakura-Dijo Sarutobi con un poco de miedo.

Eso no lo decides tu-Explico la pelirrosa acercándose lentamente a su creador.

Te arrepentirás-Advirtió el hombre.

Ya veremos-Dijo desafiantemente la ojijade.

Antes de acercarse a Sarutobi, Sakura lanzo la katana a la enorme ventana que tenia a su lado, logrando así un exitoso escape desde el 4º piso de GCM.

¡Guardias!-Grito Sarutobi mirando a sus alrededores buscando respuesta a sus plegarias.

Es cierto, ella mato a todos los oficiales-Dijo Sarutobi con una enorme gota en la cien de su cabeza.

Sakura aún podía correr luego de escapar de las instalaciones subterráneas, una batalla en el 4º piso y saltar desde tanta distancia; solo podía esperar lo mejor, y permanecer como una ciudadana normal en Konoha.


	3. ¿Genial & sexy o Rebelde & Sensual?

**Capitulo 2: ¿''Genial & Sexy o Rebelde & Sensual''?**

La noticia de que un Asesino en Serie había escapado de GCM había llegado a los oídos de todos los aldeanos de Konoha. Sakura; por su parte, trataba de permanecer con un perfil bajo, entrar a la Secundaria seria la mejor manera de permanecer a salvo de sus cazadores. Sin duda, Sarutobi la quería viva o muerta.

_De acuerdo. Si, no debe ser tan difícil estar en la secundaria, me crearon apenas hace dos días y aparento tener 15, genial_-Pensó la pelirrosa, acercándose a un callejón que era un atajo muy prometedor.

Sakura atravesó la mitad del callejón sin ningún problema, no estaba feliz, emocionada o alegre; su rostro no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción; solo le interesaba estar a salvo.

¡¡Bien niño, coopera; danos tu dinero!!-Grito un muchacho de más o menos 17 años amenazando a un pequeño niño que apenas iba en Quinto Grado.

¡Si no quieres sangrar, será mejor que obedezcas!-Amenazo su compañero que tenia al niño acorralado junto a la pared.

Sakura estaba a punto de salir de la oscuridad pero se encontró con la escena; era patético ver a mayores quitarle el dinero a los niños, para eso existe el ''Trabajo de Medio Tiempo''.

_Perfil bajo, perfil bajo_-Se repetía Sakura en su interior.

Oigan ustedes, no me dejan pasar quítense-Advirtió Sakura, poniendo las manos en sus caderas, y mirando con frialdad la escena.

¿Quién te crees que eres, niña?-Pregunto el chico soltando al niño y acercándose a Sakura.

Sakura solo lo miraba con desprecio, odiaba a las personas como el; y bueno, tenia que controlarse, no podía cometer un asesinato a plena luz del día y con tanta gente mirándolos.

Responde-Insistió el chico tomando a Sakura por el cuello de la camisa.

Suéltame-Articulo la pelirrosa con una voz muy gélida.

Déjala; no pelees con una niña, no te rebajes a ese nivel-Dijo el otro chico dejando de lado al niño, el pequeño aprovechó la oportunidad y se escabullo entre los muchos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

Esta bien-El bravucón soltó a Sakura y se fue con su compañero a clases.

Sakura siguió su camino a la escuela, pasado cinco minutos ya se encontraba al interior de esta. Definitivamente era muy hermoso tal edificio educacional, ¿Por qué algunos humanos le decían ''Cárcel''? Si hubieran conocido el infernal lugar en donde la tenían amordazada de seguro apreciarían mucho más la Escuela.

¿Oye oíste lo que sucedió hace rato cerca de la Escuela?-Pregunto una chica pelinegra a su amiga mientras caminaban a clases.

Si, escuche que unos tipos querían golpear a una estudiante nueva-Respondió esta poniendo su mano en la mejilla.

¡Mira es ella!-Dijo la pelinegra señalando a la ''Chica Nueva'' que se encontraba bajo un árbol, con la mirada perdida.

Oigan chicas, esa niña me salvo la vida-Dijo el niño que iba a ser golpeado por los mayores.

¿Si?-Preguntaron al unísono las dos muchachas.

Es tan ''Genial y Sexy''-Dijo el niño mirando a Sakura.

Sakura decidió irse del lugar e irse a su salón: el Aula 3-C.

Sonó la campana para entrar a clases. Empezaría la locura en el edificio.

Bien chicos, hoy quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante-Dijo Kakashi con su ojo feliz-Pasa-Volvió a decir el peliplateado.

La puerta se abrió. La tensión en los estudiantes de ese salón era indescriptible, no sabían que cara o gesto poner ante la aparición de la chica. Después de unos segundos se asomo una cabellera rosa, su cabello era muy brillante, tenia un cuerpo envidiable (Perdón por tener que poner cosas tan vulgares pero es necesario), la falda le llegaba hasta los muslos, tenia las piernas perfectas de una modelo, su matiz blanca combinaba muy bien con el uniforme, la camisa era ajustada en los pechos, dejando a la vista sus bien formados miembros femeninos, los accesorios que traía puestos la hacían ver como la ''Rebelde y Sensual'' de la clase.

Todos los chicos quedaron atónitos ante tanta belleza. Definitivamente era la chica mas linda de toda la escuela.

Ella es Sakura…¿Cuál es tu Apellido?-Pregunto Kakashi en susurro en el oído de Sakura, poniendo celosos a la mayoría de los chicos presentes.

_¡¡No pensé en un apellido!!_-Gritaba Sakura para si misma-_¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!_.

Soy Sakura Haruno-Contesto Sakura en voz alta y fría para que todos a oyesen.

Sakura siéntate donde gustes-Explico Kakashi volviendo a su lectura matutina.

Hai-Respondió esta fríamente.

¡Sakura, siéntate conmigo!-Gritaban unos chicos.

¡No conmigo!-Replicaban otros más.

_Se supone que debía mantener un perfil bajo-_Pensó Sakura sin ganas.

Sakura fijo su mirada en un asiento que se encontraba al final de la fila, estaba justo al lado de la ventana, al menos no se aburriría mirar el paisaje de afuera.

_Si sigo con esta reputación, me encontraran los de la GCM, no puedo dejar que eso pase, pero eso no depende mi solamente, espero que no inventen más rumores sobre mi de los que ya hay-_Pensó Sakura, poniendo sus codos en la mesa y sujetando su rostro en las manos.

¡¡Por favor se mi Novia!!-Grito un chico que se paro al lado de Sakura.

Todos los de la clase quedaron con los ojos como plato, incluido cierto moreno de mirada penetrante.

¿Acaso eres tonto?...-Pregunto Sakura mirando con fastidio al peliazulado de su lado.

La nueva tenía carácter. Iba a ser divertido pasar el año con ella, seria una gran oportunidad de ser su amigo y algo más.


End file.
